


Pagaría por eso

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: FANFIC J2, FANFIC J2 EN ESPAÑOL, J2, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic basado en las declaraciones que dio Jensen sobre comprar perfume (colonia) en el aeropuerto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pagaría por eso

**Author's Note:**

> Primer J2 que escribo para violet64 (espero te agrade)

                                                       

 

 

Apenas unos minutos después cuando terminan de esa sesión fotográfica del mal, en la que tuvieron que hacer mil poses diferentes y mantener el buen humor es cuando Jensen se percata de aquello

 

_Se equivoco, se equivoco de la peor de las maneras y Jared lo va a hacer pagar por ello_

 

 

Como era de esperarse Jay a desaparecido del lugar y seguramente está en su habitación y efectivamente apenas cierra y se encuentra con Jared tendido en la cama y con los audífonos puestos

 

Jensen se sienta al borde de la cama y lo contempla un momento

 

-Jay….

-no digas nada ¿de acuerdo ? necesito descansar un poco

-Jay …. Lo siento yo…

-shhh….. no sé si tu estas bien pero eso de estar sonriendo, posando, mantener el buen humor y bromear a veces cansa

 

Jensen guardo silencio un momento y volvió a mirarlo , el tiempo había hecho un buen trabajo con Jared , sin duda aunque a veces extrañaba esa  sonrisa infantil que tenía cuando lo conoció , casi con temor le preguntó

 

-puedo… ¿puedo recostarme un momento ?

 

Jared no hablo solo se recorrió un poco para hacerle espacio y Jensen se recostó  junto a el , no supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de volver a hablar porque Jay cerró los ojos y el no se atrevió a molestarlo

 

-no estoy molesto si es lo que te trae por aquí –dijo por fin el menor

-pero Jay….

- _déjalo Jensen_

-fue solo un comentario, nada mas

-da igual

-no, no da igual, no malinterpretes

-Odiaría que Gen oliera como tú, simplemente lo _odiaría_

 

 

Jensen  giró completamente y le quito los audífonos a Jared

 

-se que estas molesto conmigo, sé que no debí haber dicho  nada pero solo fue una broma

-supéralo, ya paso  no necesitas decir nada yo no lo tome como tu

-oh claro Padalecki  ¿por quién me tomas? yo no soy tu esposa grandísimo idiota

-¿Qué te ha dado a  ti por hablar de nuestras esposas?

-¿y qué te ha dado a ti por creer  que no sé lo que te pasa?

\- por favor fue solo  un comentario estúpido, que se que no tuviste la intensión de decir porque lo dijiste por los fans y lo que sea por los fans

-si fue estúpido  y no quiere decir nada ¿me entiendes Jared ? ¡Nada!

 

Jared asintió estaba por volver a usar los audífonos cuando sintió el peso de Jensen  sobre el

 

-de verdad lo lamento

-lo sé

 

Y Jensen tomó con ternura el rostro de Jared

 

-no me gusta oler a ti cuando no te tengo porque me hace extrañarte como un loco y no me gusta extrañarte como loco porque en ese momento quisiera mandar todo al carajo y desaparecer contigo

-Jensen…

-¿sabes que eres lo más importante para mi verdad ?

-Jensen…. Solo quería hacerte pagar …. No quería …Jensen no quería…

-lo sabes  ¿verdad Jay ? dime que lo sabes

 

En todos aquellos años Jensen le había dado la oportunidad a Jared de ver su lado más  vulnerable en pocas ocasiones y a veces en circunstancias que estaban por encima del control de ambos y el menor tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento porque la mirada de Jensen era intensa

 

Lo beso para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco y recargo su frente en la de el

 

 -sé que me amas Jen, conozco  el lugar que ocupo en tu vida y por el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos esperaba que advirtieras que te haría ponerte de rodillas por tus comentarios, no tienes porque ponerte tan dramático

 

Jensen tomó las manos de Jared  y las beso antes de continuar

 

-¿y te crees que no lo sabia? pero soy consciente de que no estuvo bien decir lo que dije y además  son pocos los momentos que tengo contigo para _“dramatizar”_

 

Jared sonrió y rodo los ojos

 

-¿pocos? nos vemos a diario excepto los fines de semana

-¿y que esos días no cuentan? ¡yo los cuento ! dijo Jensen alejándose un poco y cruzando los brazos

 

Pero Jared se acomodo y Jensen le extendió los brazos de nuevo

 

-¡oye! Yo soy el  ofendido aquí no tu, tu eres el que debe complacerme y ganarse mi perdón

-te amo Jared –dijo mientras lo besaba

-yo también te amo Jen con todo y que no quieras oler al tipo con quien compartiste el avión

-¿y dejar que Danneel  te perciba? ni muerto, eres mío Jared  

-con que esas tenemos  ¿eh? Desde cuando te volviste posesivo

-desde Jared Padalecki

 

Aquel era el pago que Jared necesitaba para quitarse ese pequeño pero significativo dolor que sin proponérselo  Jensen le causo

 

 

 

 


End file.
